Run If By Ground Run Run If By Cave
Plot Hilary sends the guppies to a cave but then they got stuck.So Hilary sends Zach and Leah into the jungle to do some investigation and to save the guppies. Trivia Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall # Grant Palmer as Alan # Jenna Warren as Gabriela # Britt McKillip as Leah # Zachary Gordon as Zach # Bailey Gambertoglio as Molly # Eva Bella as Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe # Jay Gregnani as Gil # Issac Ryan Brown as Goby # Jet Jurgensmeyer as Nonny # Tori Feinstein as Oona # Grace Kaufman as Deema Transcript Prologue (The episode starts off with Hilary James Lyall playing ring toss.) * Me: "Wow.What a throw.Oh hi.Today's Friendship Day.Oh this is so exciting." * Alan: "It sure is." * Gabriela: "Yep.Nothing like a day to celebrate our love and Friendship." * Me: "I can't wait.I remember how Zach and Leah went on their first adventure alone." * Alan: "Why did they went on an adventure alone?" * Me: "Well.It's all pretty simple.Rupert had trapped the Guppies in a cave and the Genies,Zach and Leah have to get to the cave and save their friends.What a Friendship Day Adventure." * Alan: "I'll say." * Gabriela: "I agree." * Me: "Okay.We got a whole new challenge which is gonna be lovely." (The Go For It! With Hilary James Lyall.) The Episode Begins * Me: (Voiceover)"Here comes the Guppy Scouts now.The one who is known as the Drama Queen.Deema.The one who loves make believe and imagination.Goby.The one who is a Turbo Charnged Guppy Scout Gil.The two who loves granting wishes and sometimes make mistakes.Glimmer and Chloe.The two who loves going on adventures and having fun.Zach and Leah.The one who is sweet as a Sweetie Pie.Oona.The one who is known as Mr Cautious.Nonny.And the self proclaimed and Natural Born Leader.Molly." (The guppies are now in their seats.) * Me: "Hey.Welcome to Go For It! With Hilary James Lyall.The only reality game show where the host celebrates Friendship Day.Because today's Friendship Day." * All: "It's Friendship Day." * Me: "Yep.Not only today's Friendship Day.I have two Friendship Day Challenges for you guys.Two simple easy laidback possibly life and imperiling Friendship Day Challenges.Today two tasks must be done.Challenge #1.The task you should do will and I kid you not.Save our country and change the course of Guppy Scout History.Today you're going cave exploring in a jungle cave all by yourselves for the very first time ever.Molly,Gil,Goby,Nonny,Oona and Deema your instructions are in the mailbox.Go For It." (Gil got the instructions from the mailbox.) * All: "Bye guys." * Gil: "See ya Hilary." * Molly: "Bye Hilary." * Me: "Have fun cave exploring guys." (The six guppies left Studio GSCH.) * Me: "Okay.Has anyone ever went on an investigation." * All: "We all did." * Me: "I know what you guys mean about this.It's all very simple Zach,Leah and the Genies done an investigation on the way to save their friends." * All: "I see." * Me: "Okay but I don't have a choice right now.But I need ideas.I need to ask questions.I need to solve the problem.That's what investigators have to do.But Zach and Leah.That's where you guys come in.Challenge #2.You're going to the jungle to do an investigation all by yourselves.For the very first time ever.But it's the best I can do at this rate.Your instructions are waiting for you in the mailbox.So Go For It." (Leah got the instructions from the mailbox.) * Me: "Happy investigating my fellow investigators.Happy Friendship Day." * Zach: "Bye guys." * Leah: "See ya." (Zach and Leah left Studio GSCH.) * Me: "Okay.Nice to have you Genies sitting here.Comfy." * Genies: "Yep.Indeed we are." * Me: "Good.Good.Good.As determined by the Getter 5000.Glimmer and Chloe are staying behind the studio this week.But they'll be eligible to earn points during the Half Time Quiz Show.Don't forget we have the Go For It Fairness Guarantee.All the contestants will be competing for the same number of points by the Grand Finale.Which would be grand and final.So for the two teams out on the challenges.Up to 100 points for the stake and the Triumph Tally.So before we start an investigation.Let's catch up with Molly and the guppies in Challenge #1." Let the Challenges Begin (Meanwhile with Molly and her friends.) * Molly: "Okay.Here we are." * Me: "It looks like you guys are going in there.It's your first day.You guys don't have to go in if you don't wanna.Oh gosh.Looks like they're going for it anyway." * Gil: "Wow.This cave has been filled with wonders." * Goby: "I know." * Deema: "So filled with wonders." * Oona: "What are those." * Me: "Those guys are called stalactites." * Nonny: "And what are these." * Me: "Those are stalagmites." * Me: "Okay let's see Zach and Leah as they go on an investigation." (Zach and Leah raced across the jungle.They grabbed the vines and swung off.They swung from vine to vine.) * Me: "Go guys go." (Zach and Leah climbed up a cliff.) * Me: "Zach and Leah are on the move." (Zach and Leah kept running towards that cliff.) * Me: "Zach.Leah.Look out." (Zach and Leah skidded to a halt.) * Both: "Whoa." * Zach: "It sure is a long way down." (Zach and Leah wrist-calms ringed.) * Me: "Hey guys.It's me your good ol' game show host Hilary.Everything alright." * Leah: "Not even close." * Zach: "We almost fell down a cliff." * Me: "It looks like you guys will have to find a way across.Without falling into the ocean." * Both: "Okay." * Zach: "Hey Leah.Check it out.We'll use these rocks to get to the other side." * Leah: "The rocks are shape like slides.And if we ride on just the right ones we'll get to the other side in no time." * Zach: "What are we waiting for Leah.C'mon.Let's do an investigation.We'll have to work together and figure out which one of this slides we should take." * Me: "Okay guys.On the ground you'll find oranges.All you guys have to do for your investigation is to roll the oranges to answer the questions.Remember it's all about an investigation." * Both: "Okay." (Zach and Leah rolled their oranges down the rock-slides and one of the oranges landed in the water.But the other orange have landed.) * Me: "Hey guys.Ya see that.Zach's orange landed in the water.But Leah's orange landed on that ledge.Okay guys.Time to slide." (Zach picked up two leaves for him and Leah.) * Zach: "Here we go Leah." (Zach and Leah sled down the rock-slide.) * Both: "Yahoo." (Zach and Leah made it.) * Me: "Alright.Nice one guys.Okay guys.Now you must do the same thing like last time." * Zach: "Time to roll these oranges." (Zach and Leah rolled the oranges and one of the oranges landed in the water.But the other orange landed on the next ledge.) * Me: "Hey guys.It happened again.Leah's orange landed in the water.But Zach's orange landed on another ledge.Alright guys.Time to slide." * Leah: "C'mon Zach.Time to go the same way." (Zach and Leah sled down another rock-slide.) * Both: "Whee.Yeah." (Zach and Leah made it.) * Me: "Awesome job guys.Alright guys.There's just one more jump to go.Okay One,Two,Three start rolling those oranges." (Zach and Leah rolled the oranges and one of the oranges landed in the water.But the other orange landed on the other side.) * Me: "Hey guys.Guess what Third Time's the Charm.Zach's orange landed in the water.But Leah's orange landed on the other side.Alright guys.Get sliding." (Zach and Leah sled down another rock-slide.) * Both: "Yahoo." (Zach and Leah made it.) * Me: "Yeah-hah.Awesome work you two.You guys made it all the way across." * Both: "Alright.Yeah." * Me: "Okay guys.Keep going." * Both: "Okay." (Zach and Leah raced off through the jungle.Meanwhile with Molly and the guppies.) * Me: "Okay guys.Are you guys in a cave." * Molly: "Yep.We are." * Gil: "We're gonna go exploring." * Me: "Remember to stay quiet.Otherwise it could cause a rockslide to occur." * Goby: "We'll be quiet Hilary." * Deema: "We promised." The Half Time Quiz Show (Meanwhile back at Studio GSCH.) * Me: "Hey.Hilary James Lyall here back at Studio GSCH with Glimmer and Chloe.Okay Genies.It's time for you Genies to earn some points of your own during the Half Time Quiz Show.Okay Genies.Let's go over the rules.50 points available.You Genies work together as a team to decide on your answer and lay it on me.You Genies got 95 seconds to answer as many questions as quick as you can.Feel free to skip if you're not sure.We can come back to it if there's time.10 questions avaliable and 5 points apiece.You ready Genies." * Both: "I was born ready.Think so." * Me: "Then let the Quiz begin.Starting with True Or False.Zach and Leah do an investigation to get across the water." * Genies: "True." * Me: "Correct.The guppies went cave exploring in a blank." * Genies: "Jungle cave." * Me: "Correct.What did Zach and Leah use for their investigation." * Genies: "Oranges." * Me: "Correct.Why do the guppies have to stay quiet." * Genies: "Because it could cause a rockslide." * Me: "Correct.What did Zach and Leah sled down on." * Genies: "Leaves." * Me: "What did Zach and Leah use to get across the water." * Genies: "Rocks that are shaped like slides." * Me: "Correct.True or False.Zach's orange landed on the first ledge." * Genies: "False." * Me: "Correct.True or False.Leah's orange landed on the second ledge." * Genies: "False." * Me: "Correct.What did the guppies do when they got to their location." * Genies: "They went to explore the inside of the cave." * Me: "Correct.What holds tight to the ceiling and on the ground." * Genies: "Stalactites and Stalagmites." * Me: "Yes.Awesome.You got them all." * Genies: (Cheering). * Me: "Ten out of ten.Zahara Zlam.That's 50 points.You Genies really knocked out that Quiz Show.TKO.That was so awesome.I have a trick question.What obstacle will Zach and Leah run into next.Let's find out." The Continued Challenges/Hilary Loses Contact With The Getters (Meanwhile with Zach and Leah.) * Me: "Okay.I think Zach and Leah are still going through the jungle.But then some dangerous obstacles stopped them." * Both: (Gasping). * Zach: "Uh oh." * Me: "What is it Zach and Leah." * Leah: "Hilary help.These laser beams are everywhere." * Me: "Looks like you guys will have to solve the problem with some investigation." * Zach: "What about this branch Leah." * Me: "Zach's chosen the branch." * Leah: "Ready.Set.Throw Zach." (When Zach threw the stick at the laser beam.The beam splits it in half.) * Zach: "Yikes." * Me: "Let me guess.The branch didn't work." * Zach: "Yep.It didn't." * Me: "How about Leah.Can she solve the problem." * Leah: "What about this pipe.It wouldn't split in half like the branch did." * Me: "Leah's going with the pipe." * Zach: "Ready.Set.Throw Leah." (When Leah threw the pipe at the laser beam.The beam splits it in half as well.) * Leah: "Whoa." * Me: "Let me guess.The pipe didn't work either." * Leah: "Yep.It didn't help either." * Me: "You guys haven't solve the problem together yet." * Both: "Right." * Leah: "Hey.Look at this." * Me: "What did you find guys." * Zach: "All we found is this mirror." * Me: "You guys are gonna use that to reflect the laser beam." * Both: "Okay." (When Zach and Leah reflect the mirror at the laser beam.The laser beams system goes off.) * All: "Yeah." * Me: "Direct hit.Awesome job guys.Now all you guys have to do is light out the rest of the laser beams." * Both: "You got it Hilary." (Zach and Leah work together and light out the rest of the laser beams.) * All: "Yeah." * Me: "You think you got all of them." * Both: "Yep." * Leah: "Hey Zach.Look.Isn't that the cave Hilary sent them." * Zach: "I think so.Yeah." * Leah: "Then C'mon.We gotta go meet up with the others." (Zach and Leah raced for the cave.But then a fork in the path stopped them.) * Me: "Uh oh.Zach and Leah ran into a fork in the path." * Zach: "Which way Hilary." * Leah: "Yeah Hilary.We need to get to the cave to meet up with the guppies." * Me: "Well.Uh." * Zach: "Hilary.We need some help here." (Meanwhile with the Guppies in the cave.) * Nonny: "Here we are in the cave." * Gil: "Uh guys.Why is there water dripping in a cave." * Goby: "It's supposed to be here." * Me: "Yeah.Cuz without water.The cave you entered wouldn't be here at all." * Molly: "Water went through the mountains and slowly came the places that became the cave." * Oona: "Wow." * Deema: "That's a lot of work for water." * Me: "I'll say.A lot of work could take forever." * Molly: "You said it guys.It was done over a million years.A tiny bit at a time.That's water." * All: "Water." (Suddenly a rockslide occur.) * Deema: "Uh oh.We're stuck." * Me: (Gasps)“The guppies are stuck and they can't get out.Guys are you really actually seeing this.Hello.Guys.Anybody.” * Molly: "What now." * All: "Hilary." (Suddenly Hilary lost contact with the Guppies and Zach and Leah.) * Me: “Hello.Guys.” * Alan: "Hilary.We lost contact with the Getters." * Me: "Oh no.What are we going to do." * Gabriela: "Not to worry.I'm here to help." * Me: "What is this." * Gabriela: "The Computer Manual." * Me: "Gabriela.You're treating me like some kind of whatever that person is.Anyway I got this." * Alan: "What do you think you're doing." * Me: "All I have to do is press these colourful buttons in order and the Getter 5000 fixes itself." * Alan: "Are you sure you got this." * Me: "Of course.Works every time.And I think that should do it." (Suddenly the Getter 5000 loses power.) * Me: "Oh.Yikes." (The screen fades to black.) * Me: "To be continued.I hope." Epilogue * Me: "Not to worry.I have got this under control.I hope.Wanna hear my Friendship Day saying." * Alan: "Uh Alright." * Gabriela: "Okay." * Me: "Everyone knows a thing or two.Especially when it comes to Friendship Day.Alan and Gabriela.That's your line." * Alan: "Whenever Friendship Day comes and it's true." * Gabriela: "Everyone will be best friends forever on Friendship Day.Especially you." * Me: "Nothing stops a Guppy Scout Techie like me.Ya know what I mean.Guys." * Alan: "Probably." * Me: "I think we'll get the Getter 5000 fix.I just know it." * Gabriela: "But how." * Me: "Great.Now all I need is some help." (The episode ends.)Category:Episodes Category:Go For It with Hilary James Lyall Category:Friendship day